


If I Get There Before You Do

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-5-11</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I Get There Before You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-5-11

It's not mourning. Willow gave that up as a bad habit years ago, but it's something like it, something filled with pain and sorrow and regret. She thought she'd be past it after all these years, but then she thought maybe she wouldn't be sitting on a bench in a graveyard tossing flower petals at the freshly-mown grass.

"I don't think that's how you get them to grow."

Her heart skips a beat and she ducks her chin to hide her smile. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, I'm not botanist or anything, but I think seeds are involved. Unless they're dandelions."

She turns her head just enough to see his profile. He hasn't changed really. She sees the familiar face beneath the few lines, crow's feet and laugh lines around his eyes. His hair is purple with flecks of gray showing through and he's looking solemnly at the gravestones. 

"Slayer? Or potential vamp?"

"What? Oh. No." Willow laughs, self-conscious now. "I don't know these people. I'm not…no, this is just where the bench is."

He grins and nods, sinking down onto the bench beside her. He looks at her for the first time, and Willow forgets how to breathe. "Hey."

"Hey." 

"So, what do you do around here for fun at night?"

She grins. Some things never change. Oz never changes. "Stick with me. I'll show you a good time."

He takes her hand, threading their fingers together. "Not going anywhere."


End file.
